wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alterac
|government= Hereditary monarchy |ruler= Aliden Perenolde, Formerly Lord Aiden Perenolde |affiliation= Argus Wake; Formerly both Alliance of Lordaeron and Orcish Horde }} Alterac (also know as Alterac Regal) was one of the seven human nations to join the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. It was situated in the foothills and mountains of the land now known as the Alterac Mountains. Ruled by Lord Aiden Perenolde, Alterac was the weakest kingdom in the Alliance and a relatively small contributor of soldiers and supplies. History The Kingdom of Alterac was formed when the Arathor empire was divided into seven separate kingdoms. It was a relatively small kingdom compared to the others. Its main city was Alterac City, and most of the kingdom was rugged and mountainous, located in the Alterac Mountains. When news of the Orcish Horde arrived to Lordaeron, Alterac, led by Lord Perenolde, was initially reluctant of joining the Alliance of Lordaeron. However, after seeing every other kingdom eventually joined it, and fearing being left alone to fight the Horde, Alterac finally decided to join the Alliance. However, the start of the Second War favored the orcs, and the future looked grim for the Alliance. Fearing for his kingdom should the Alliance fail, Lord Perenolde collaborated with the Orcish Horde, supplying them with information in exchange for the survival of the kingdom. Perenolde arranged for a convoy of high elves passing through Tarren Mill to be ambushed by trolls, organized a peasant revolt in Tyr's Hand to cover mining operations there, and attempted to assassinate Sir Uther Lightbringer by employing pirates to tamper with the Order of the Silver Hand.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Perenolde also allowed the Horde to pass unimpeded by mountain passes in Alterac towards Lordaeron.Tides of Darkness After Perenolde's treachery was uncovered, the army of Stromgarde, led by Thoras Trollbane, travelled to the small kingdom, quickly imposing martial law. General Hath of Alterac had remained loyal to the Alliance and allowed Thoras and his forces to pass unharmed, ambushing orcs in the process.Tides of Darkness A previous account given in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, indicates that Alterac was completely destroyed by the Alliance forces after its treason.Betrayal and the Destruction of Alterac However, this contradicts the information later given in the Warcraft novels. Alterac survivors, particularly Lord Perenolde, later aided Ner'zhul's forces during the shaman's quest to steal magical artifacts to open new portals. Following the end of the war, Thoras Trollbane demanded that the eastern portion of Alterac be annexed to Stromgarde in recognition of its efforts and sacrifices during the conflict. King Terenas of Lordaeron was undecided on what to do, thinking about giving the throne to Perenolde's son, Aliden. Greymane of Gilneas also joined the dispute, supporting the claims of a nephew of Perenolde, Isiden, who had taken refuge in Gilneas. Deathwing, disguised as Lord Prestor, attempted to magically convince the leaders of the Alliance into making him Alterac's new ruler. Although he had succeeded, and King Terenas planned to give control of the area to Lord Prestor, the plan was abandoned when Prestor "disappeared" (following Deathwing's defeat at Grim Batol), and the remnants of Alterac were left in the ruins they are today. As a kingdom, Alterac effectively ended when the forces of Lordaeron and Stromgarde overthrew Lord Perenolde. However, the Syndicate that arose during the anarchy-filled days after the nation’s dissolution became a politically active as well as militarily forceful entity. Though severed from its snowy heartland, Alterac, in the form of the Syndicate, has continued to expand its frontiers into the modern age, exacting its revenge upon its old foe of Stromgarde. The Alterac area remains disputed and unrested, with the ruins of the city controlled by the Crushridge ogres and the remaining Alterac survivors scattered in camps and the strategic town of Strahnbrad, most of which are members of the Syndicate criminal network. Alterac in Warcraft II Leader: Lord Perenolde Nation Color: Orange Background: Alterac is the weakest of the Human nations and is only a minor contributor of troops and equipment to the Alliance. Although Lord Perenolde praises Lothar and Terenas for their ongoing efforts, he is beset by the fear that when the Horde comes, the Alliance will fail, and only the surrender of his forces and his sovereignty will save the lives of his subjects. Perenolde alone knows whether or not - when the final call to arms is sounded - Alterac will fight for its freedom alongside the other nations of the Alliance.Warcraft II manual, pg 44 Noteable Alterac Humans * Aiden Perenolde * Aliden Perenolde * Beve Perenolde * Lord Falconcrest * Isiden Perenolde * Isolde Perenolde Former kingdom members * Elysa (possible) * H'jalla Danfour (possible) * Baron Perenolde * Fahrad (possible) * Right (possible) * Valimar Mordis *Lady Arintol (Remnants of Alterac) References es:Alterac hu:Alterac pl:Alterac Category:Alterac Mountains Category:Human nations Category:Former nations